The Dawn of the Cat
by BeckyTao
Summary: The summary of the story is in the first chapter but i will say this. Haru and Kyo are together but of course Akito doesn't like it Akito is a woman in mine ok
1. Missing Kyo?

Basic Summary: Kyo, the cursed cat from the Sohma Family has found love with another member of the Sohma family; Haru the Ox. And with everything that happens in the family the head of the family Akito had discovered their relationship and was disgusted by it. The cat wasnt ment to have happiness and she wanted to end it. Akito had ordered her men to kidnap the Cat and she proceeded to torture the boy in any way she could think of of. After a number of weeks she grew tired of the physical torture she had inflicted on the Monster and thought that Kyo needed to suffer. She decided to humiliate the cat by exposinghis darkest secret; his true form and that would hopefully end all the hope the cat had left. (Have fun reading....)

Akito was smirking as she saw that the rest of the cursed Sohma's were entering the main garden of the main family complex. She had summoned the entire family in order to witness the humilation of the Cat; Kyo Sohma. After a few minutes everyone was standing in the garden waiting for Akito...they were all muttering to themselves about why they had been summoned.

Shigure and Yuki were keeping a close eye on Haru because he had changed since Kyo went missing but Shigure and certain other members of the family suspected that they already knew where he was. They all settled as Akito graced them with her presence wearing her usual long and baggy black robe.

"Welcome back...i'm guessing you're all wondering why i've summoned you" Akito paused before looking towards a hidden entrance that couldnt really be seen in the dark. "Well i guess i'll show you...bring it out!"

They all stared as out of the shadows several large men dressed in black suits came out into the light and they were all carrying chains in their hands. As they came out further everyone was shocked and gasped as they saw what the chains were attatched to. Kagura gasped as she saw someone she really cared about and Haru's eyes went wide as he saw the one attatched to the chains.

Kyo.

The orange haired Cat came out into the light and all the chains linked to cuffs on his ankles and wrists and one was linked to a collar around Kyo's neck. The Necko was limping as he walked and he had looked better, his exposed body was covered in bruises and what appeared to be whip lashes. All the boy had on to cover his body was a pair of torn and bloody cargo pants. The boy looked like he was barely standing on his own.

"KYO!!!" Haru glared at the head of the family and he was clearly angry. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" Haru was so angry that the Dog and the Rat had to take a hold of each of his arms to keep him under control as he was about to Black Haru.

Akito smiled as she saw the reaction of the one that was in love with the monster, true the Ox wasnt that far above the status of the Cat so she had to expect this from him. "Why i've done nothing that he didnt deserve...but tonight i feel that it needs to be punished for disobeying me"

The blacked haired woman inclinded to the men to pull the boy into the centre of the garden to ensure that all could see what he was about to do. The men all pulled Kyo into the centre of the garden and they made sure that they caused him as much pain as possible. Akito moved closer to the pained boy and lowered her voice so only he could really hear her speak.

"I've done so much to you physically...now i think it's time to up the punishment"

The Medic of the family couldnt take it anymore, he had charged with looking after all the members of the Sohma family and that included Kyo. "Akito i think you've gone too far..i really need to check him over"

All he recieved was a death glare from the head of the family."Dont test my patience Dragon...well i think we'll begin. I think the entire family should know what you really are."

Kyo's eyes widened as he realised what Akito was about to do to him. Only a few members of the family knew about his true form like Kagura but the others were oblivious to it especially Haru. If Haru knew about what he was really and saw him then he would lose his love and Akito was hoping for it. Kyo had always been ashamed of his other form and he never wanted Haru to see him in thatform ever...it just gave truth to what everyone called him...Monster.

Kyo looked at Akito and his eyes showed his fear, "N-No, please Akito, anything but that"

Of course Kyo never recieved any sympathy from Akito as she just laughed. "AW The Monster is begging, how pathetic...Dont you want the family to see you for what you really are" She smirked as she glanced at the Ox. "We cant have you keeping secrets...imagine how disgusted he'll be when he sees and smells you"

Kyo looked up to the face of his very confused boyfriend with fear in his eyes. The leather clad boy was lost more than usual and he didnt know what was going on only that his love was really scared about something and all he wanted was to hold him. Akito stood up and away from the distraught Neko and he turned to one of the men holding onto Kyo's chains.

"Remove his beads now!"

The Neko was about to struggle when the man holding onto the chain connected to Kyo's collar, pulled on it really hard causing the boy to fall to the ground in pain. One of the other men managed to pull the beads from the wrist of the Cat and he threw them towards Haru; who picked them up as Kyo screamed in pain.

Everyone stared as Kyo's body began to change and morph...bones realinged themselves painfully to suit his new body. His body covered in steam as Kyo's body was close to completion. With one final roar the steam disappeared and the smell hit everyone strongly and several of them covered their noses and they stared wide eyed as they saw what the Cat had been hiding.

The new Kyo breathed hard panting as he looked up and saw the look on Haru's face, Haru had remained silent and just stared at the new form of the one he loved. Akito walked around the one she thought was the lowest and the most disgusting thing alive.

"Disgusting isnt it..." Akito placed a hand behind her back and a whip appeared in her hand. "Now it's time for this thing to learn it's place"

With a powerful flick of her arm she began to whip the Cat causing him to roar animalistically in pain and the men holding the chains pulled on them preventing him from fighting back or from moving. A new fire burned in Haru as he forgot about what had just happen concerning his boyfriend and he became what the rest of the Sohma's feared; Black Haru.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE AKITO!!!" Black Haru managed to brake free from the two males holding him and he ran straight for Akito ready to attack. Luckily for Akito another large man appeared out of nowhere and the man stopped Haru and began to beat him.

"STOP AKITO!!" Yelled Yuki to the family leader, he cared for his cousin Haru and he didnt want him to be hurt. Although he wouldnt admit it he didnt want anything bad to happen to the couple.

Seeing his boyfriend in trouble a new fire burned in Kyo, he quickly pulled his long neck back suddenly causing the man holding the chain connected to his collar to stumble. At an amazing speed Kyo quickly turned his head and clamped his sharp teeth on the man's arm. The man screamed in pain and let go of the chain, Kyo acted again and through all the pain the Cat managed to knock over all the other men holding onto him.

With the force that his form gave him he moved at an incredible speed and charged at the man attacking Haru. The Man was knocked to the ground unconcious and Kyo stood over his fallen boyfriend's body, snarling at Akito who had backed away.

Fuming Akito took a hold of the whip and glared at Kyo. " How dare you!! I am your God" Ignoring the words of the woman that was supposed to be his god, Kyo snarled baring his teeth.

"You can beat me all you want...but touch Haru again and i will make sure you regret it" Kyo's voice was so animalistic and he sounded completely different but that low voice still contained the confidence and anger that Kyo normally displayed. Akito just laughed and the rest of the family just watched on not moving.

"Monster become brave has he? I control this family!" Akito spit the word Monster as though it was vile and that is what Akito and most of the family thought of the one cursed with the vengeful spirit of the cat.

"You may control them...but i'm not a member of the Zodiac, you have no power over me!"

Again Akito just laughed at Kyo's statement and let go of the whip and took a step out. "You have no power. You are weak, a reject..No wonder your mother killed herself having to raise scum like you"

Before Kyo could respond he heard a groan below him, Haru was regaining conciousness. "K-Kyo?" Kyo became distracted as he looked away from Akito to check on his love. Akito saw this opportunity and out of nowhere she charged at Kyo and out of nowhere she stabbed him with a knife. The Cat roared in pain as he felt a burning sensation in his side as the knife pierced his skin.

Kyo out of instinct lashed out at Akito who had just managed to move out of the way. The Cat roared and it sounded as though he was calling something before he groaned weakly and collapsed to the ground next to Haru, he was breathing slowly blood flowing freelly from the wound. Haru had managed to orientate himself and saw that Kyo had fallen and he had a knife in his side. Ignoring the flesh rotting smell he went to Kyo's side.

"Kyo? Kyo? Speak to me?" Haru was so worried about Kyo and the rest of the family stood back and they couldnt do anything to help the Ox and the Cat.

"Time to teach you a lesson you stupid Ox, you will learn to never to disobey me again!" Before Akito could do anything to the Ox, a strange voice yelled out of the night.

"NOT WHILE WE ARE HERE!!"

Out of no where several creatures appeared in the Sohma garden out of the shadows and they created a protective circle around the distraught Haru and the fallen Kyo. What shocked all of them was the fact that the creatures looked exactly like Kyo but some of them were bigger than him and some were coloured differently. They all snarled at the humans in the garden but mostly at Akito.

Inside the circle two slightly bigger built creature wearing what appeared to be black cargo pants and around their necks were what looked like amulets. They were both brown scaled and they approached the two they were protecting. Haru confused kept a hold of his love and stared at the two new comers.

"W-Who are you?" Haru's voice sounded so weak as he was distraught and he was so confused at the minute. The creature wearing the red amulet moved in closer to Haru and spoke in a gentle voice and Haru could tell that this creature was a male.

"Do not fear, we are friends. We'll take you both to safety...my brother Ryou will carry you and i will carry Kyo" Haru nodded at the proposal and he let the one called Ryou pick him up. "What's your name?"

The creature picked up the wounded Kyo who groaned in pain at the movement of his body. "My name is Raphael..." The Largest of the group growled at the two brothers and it sounded like he was ordering them to do something...probably telling them to leave. Then the creature scaled dark green indicated to the rest of his clan to go as well.

"And you think i'm just going to let you leave with that Monster!"

The large one turned to stare at the woman and stood on it's hind legs towering over her. "The only Monster here is you, the only disgusting one here is you..The other Zodiac's should be ashamed to follow you...The Cat is coming with us, where he belongs"

The large male creature roared at his group and they all leapted out of the garden and into the thick shadowed forest. Akito stood up and she didnt look very happy, "You're all dismissed but if any of you see that cursed Cat then you will report to me!"

And on that note Akito went indoors and the rest of the Zodiac all started to leave to their own homes and all of them were wondering about what was going to happen.

**(So what do you think of the first chapter? I know everything went a bit fast but that's how i write sometimes, i like to get to the interesting bit fast lol....Please review or indicate any typing mistakes.)**


	2. A new allie?

Chapter 2

A few days later after that terrible night Kyo and Haru had been taken to a safe Haven by the group of creatures like Kyo and they were treated as best as the group could offer. They were in a hidden underground tunnel system that looked like it had been grown and not dug out. Half way through their journey to this haven Kyo had changed back into his human form, Haru had removed the knife and bandaged him up temporarly and he had placed the beads back on his love's wrist.

When they arrived Kyo was treated and taken to a private chamber with a bed to rest and Haru never left his side.

Several hours into the day Kyo slowly began to awaken from his slumber and he found himself on something soft and he was in his human form. He slowly sat up and he immediatly regreted it as his injuries screamed at him for the movement. He hissed in pain and this caused the other person in the room to be alerted to his awakening.

"K-Kyo?"

The aforementioned boy looked up and he saw his Ox staring at him, his whole demeanor just screamed that he had been barely sleeping and his red eyes indicated that he had been crying. Suddenly images of that night entered the Neko's mind and he remembered what everyone had seen..._He saw me!! Haru saw me like that...i've lost him. _The orange haired teen put his head in his hands and pulled his legs close into himself adopting a fetal position.

"I'll...I'll understand...if you want to leave me Haru..." Kyo sobbed as tears flowed from his eyes, he didnt want to lose the only one he loved. But who could be with him after they saw that. "W-Who could possibly l-love a monster like me...i'll understand, i'm used to rejection"

Before he knew what was happening, the Neko felt a familiar warmth encase him in what felt like a protective cacoon. Haru was hugging him and he felt his Ox lift his face to meet his and Haru smiled as he planted his lips on Kyo's for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I fell in love with you my Kitten...i understand why you didnt tell me" Haru paused as he gave his love another reassuring kiss before continuing. "I fell in love with all of you...you're not a monster. The only time you are ever an animal is in bed" Haru smirked as Kyo blushed at his last comment.

"So your not disgusted by me?"

The leather clad teen shook his head, "No, i love you"

"I see you're awake young one"

Both of them turned to see the owner of the voice that had spoken out, in the doorway stood a man about 5ft 5inches tall with black short hair and he looked middle aged. He had blue eyes and he was clad in green robes.

"Who are you?" Kyo was a bit wary of people he didnt know after the life he's had to live with.

The man stepped forward and he smiled. "My name is Nanaki, i'm the leader off the Northern Ground Clan...you are safe among us"

"Thank you for helping us especially Kyo" Haru was so glad that this group had came along when they did or else he would've lost his Kitten to that horrible woman that was supposed to be his God.

"We are allies of the first cat and we have been allies of all those cursed with the cat spirit when they have called for us" Now Kyo was confused he had never heard of any of this before and he voiced his confusion.

Nanaki smiled as he approached the two teens, "After the Cat was tricked and rejected from God, he came to us for help. We gave him his true form and we swore that if any of those cursed with his spirit were brave enough to go against the one that was God then he would call for us and we would aid them."

Both of them processed all the information that Nanaki just told them. This man's ancestors gave the first Cat his other form, not as a punishment but as an aid to give the Cat an advantage over God. Suddenly a thought came to the current Cat as he fiddled with the beads on his wrist...he was always told that he had to where them and that he was a monster when he turned into the other form. So that ment all the God's of the Sohma family knew of the Cat's curse and wanted to make sure they couldnt turn on them...so theywere mistreated and kept in isolation when they reached a certain age.

"As you've probably realised, those beads that you've been forced to wear since you were young were created as a means to supress the Cat's other form and a form of control. The second form of the Cat has always been known since the first Cat failed to defeat his god and every generation have been raised to be disgusted by the Cat." Nanaki paused in his long tale to let the first part sink in to the young boy's mind.

"They all made the child cursed by the cat feel as though they were the lowest of the low and the beads were enforced on them..."

Haru suddenly thought of something that he had always found strange but now there was a reason for it. "It makes sence i guess...that must be why you're forbidden from the main house where Akito always is"

"And why Akito keeps trying to break me..."

That last sentence from Kyo really hurt Haru's heart and he held onto his cat ever more but not knowing his own strength in this state of mind caused him to hold on a little too hard. Kyo was happy that his boyfriend cared about him but not crushing him in the process.

"H-Haru...can't...cant breath...my side!" Haru quickly let go of his Kitten and blushed at what he just did.

"Sorry" Kyo just smiled at Haru. Kyo turned to look at the man who had saved him.

"So what happens now?"

The man smiled lightly, "You will both remain with us until you Kyo have healed and rested...but after that it is your choice." Nanaki's face became serious. "You have the power within you young Kyo to defeat the one called Akito...but you must fully accept who you are, all of you."

That bit of information really hit home for Kyo, all his life he had been rejected for being the Cat and he had always been refered to as the monster. He accepted what they all called him because he was raised that way but because of the man he thought of as his father, he had come to accept that the Cat's other form was part of him. But even after that he was still wary of it because even though he was used to rejection it still hurt his heart...that was why he never told Haru.

Seeing the young boy's expression, the leader of the clan sensed that this boy was the one that had the power and the ability to defeat God but only if he fully accepted who and what he was. Although he had hope in this boy, all the previous cat's were generally alone but this young boy had someone who loved him and he loved him, a fellow cursed boy. Nanaki knew that this boy with the Neko was the one cursed by the spirit of the Ox and he also knew that the Ox was just barely accepted in the zodiac above the Cat.

"I'll leave you to decide young Kyo but always remember that you will always be welcome here; both of you..." Nanaki turned to leave but before he left he spoke for a final time. "I suggest you both get some rest and i'll have some food brought for you later"

Haru stood up and bowed to the man. "Thank you for everything"

Nanaki just ssmiled at the boy's politeness. "We are allies and we will not stand for what that woman does to any of our friends...rest well" And on that note the man left the two young men alone. A silence settled for a few minutes before the silver haired boy decided to speak.

"Kyo...i just want you to know that no matter what you choose, i will be with you the whole way." Haru sat back down next to Kyo and took his hand in his own. "I love you my kitten"

_Why do i blush everytime he says those words? i guess it's because he actually means it_ Kyo was lucky to have someone like Haru. "I love you too"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Kyo decided to speak again, "We can never go back..." Not that he wanted to go back but all their stuff was at Shigure's house and all the clothes they had were the ones that they were wearing. Well at least Haru had a full outfit Kyo lost his shirt and shoes when he was in Akito's grasp.

"I know...just think all my good clothes will go to waste. Yours as well"

Kyo nodded in response, they would have to get new clothes at some point. "I know...i cant go back to Shigure's they'll turn me in, they'll take me back" Haru could sense the fear in his love's voice as he spoke about the family turning him in and making him go back. He squeezed Kyo's hand reassuringly.

"I wont let Akito have you..." That was all Kyo nedded to an idea came to the Ox. "Maybe we could get Toharu to get some of our things, she doesnt have to listen to Akito"

It was an idea but it had its risks and it meant that Toharu would have to keep it a secret from the others especially Shigure who didnt know when to keep his mouth shut. "She''ll have to keep it from the others and she's not the best liar...if Shigure finds out then Akito will definitly find out" The silver haired boy knew what his cat was refering to.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow, tonight we're going to get some sleep" It had been so long since they had shared a bed together because of Akito and her unwillingness to leave the cat alone.

"I guess...let's get some sleep then" Kyo moved over from the center of the bed making room for Haru to lay next to him. Haru nodded and stripped down to his black boxers, he climbed into the bed next to his cat. Being mindful of his love's injuries, the Ox wrapped his arms around Kyo and let the orange haired boy rest his head on his chest.

"Night" Said Kyo, his voice soft he was already drifting off to sleep.

Haru kissed the top of his head lightly. "Good night my kitten"


	3. New life?

**Sorry it's taking me so long to update but finally i have a new chapter for you all. Kyou's training will get underway and he will learn that he isn't a monster like he was always told...**

**Enjoy this new chapter....Please read my other stories too!!!!**

Several weeks had passed since that night and thankfully Kyo was on the mend, he was still in a little pain but he would live. During their stay the duo had learned a fair bit about the people of the Northern Ground clan and the Neko had learned about some of the abilities that his true form had. But what Kyo was really glad about was the fact that Haru had been with him the whole time and never left his side; he cherished that deeply.

At the moment Haru was examining his love in their room that they were given, the Ox made sure to check all of Kyo's injuries and asked the Neko about any serious injuries he got in the hands of Akito. Luckily those injuries were healing as well, the stab wound on his side was slowly healing but it would probably leave a scar .

Haru nodded with satisfaction after his examination, "Well i'd say that you've almost made a full recovery"

"Finally" Kyo hated being bed ridden for so long, the only time he would remain in bed this long was when it was raining. Since he was cursed by the cat then he got his weakness for feeling weak on those days. Haru at some times thought he would lose his love but he knew that his Kitten was stubborn and he wouldnt go down easily.

"I see you've fully recovered Kyo"

Both boys turned to see the one responsible for saving their lives from the evil clutches of Akito. Nanaki stood in the entrance of the room that had been designated theirs and he was dressed in green robes and matching under clothes.

Kyo nodded, "Yeah thanks to you"

The leader of the clan shook his head. "There is no need" His face turned serious. "Now have you come to a decision my young friend?"

The young neko fell silent for a moment, he had been thinking about this for weeks now and he felt that he had come to a decision. He knew there would be risks going against the one that was given the title as God to the Sohma family.

_I have made my choice and i hope it's the right one _thought the orange haired Neko.

Kyo stood up from the bed and took a hold of Haru's hand. Siad Ox squeezed his love's hand to comfort him and let him know that he had his support no matter what he chose, he gave a nod to Kyo who in return nodded. The Neko turned to Nanaki.

"I have decided...i will fight"

Nanaki nodded, "You have made the right choice" Again he became serious."We must begin training right away, i am correct that you have trained your human body?"

"Yeah i have" Answered Kyo, he remembered the only one that he could call his Father, the only one that apart from Haru of course that actually cared about him. It was his foster Father that had showed him the outside world after his Mother had...passed on.

"Excellent and then i will train you young Kyo in your other form" Stated Nanaki. "I will first teach you how to supress the form without the need for those beads. It will be difficult at first but i know you can do it." Nanaki believed in the Cat, he tried to believe in all of those cursed with the Cat but Kyo was the only one apart from the original Cat to agree to to try and defeat the one they called God.

Nanaki added "You will be able to change as i do and by doing it this way it will reduce the pain of the change"

That was something Kyo was glad to hear, everytime he changed the vast amount of pain that ran through his body was almost unbearable. He could feel his bones rearranging themselves and growing to accomadate his new form. "That's good to hear"

"Come to the training room when you are ready to begin" Said Nanaki before leaving the room heading to the training room himself. This left Haru and Kyo alone in the room together.

Haru squeezed his lover's hand supportingly and he turned him around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist, holding him in a loving embrace. "I'm so proud of you my kitten" The silver haired boy kissed his love's lips lightly. "We'll see this through together"

"Yeah, we'll get through this...we'll prove that we are our own Gods" He added to himself. "I'll prove i'm not a monster"

The Ox, however, heard the little statement even though he wasnt meant to. It hurt his heart that his Neko still thought of himself as a monster but hopefully after all of this he would see himself differently. "You never were a monster, like me you were just misunderstood" Both the Ox and the Cat were misunderstood in every generation that was cursed by those particular spirits.

Kyo nodded not trusting his voice.

"Shall we go, we don't want to keep your new trainer waiting" Kyo knew he couldn't put it off any longer, he made his choice and now he had to follow it through. The orange haired Neko smiled and gave Haru a passionate but sweet kiss that lasted like hours to them both.

Trusting his voice once again Kyo spoke, his voice becoming serious. "Yeah, let's go"

Leaving hand in hand both of them left the room and went to the training room that had been pointed out to them during their stay at the underground complex. As they entered the chamber…

**Sorry about the pathetic cliff hanger but it's another short chpt i'm afraid, i will put another update up soon ok Please read and review thank you all from me....**


	4. The new Kyo and Haru

**-Recap-**

"Shall we go, we don't want to keep your new trainer waiting" Kyo knew he couldn't put it off any longer, he made his choice and now he had to follow it through. The orange haired Neko smiled and gave Haru a passionate but sweet kiss that lasted like hours to them both.

Trusting his voice once again Kyo spoke, his voice becoming serious. "Yeah, let's go"

Leaving hand in hand both of them left the room and went to the training room that had been pointed out to them during their stay at the underground complex. As they entered the chamber…

**This is a new chapter in the story of –The Dawn of the Cat- Thanks to all for reviewing and i hope you like this new chapter especially my good friend Kiki-Ling as she has been waiting patiently for me to put the story up...ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

As they entered the chamber that was to be a central point in Kyo's choice to fight back against Akito, they were amazed by what they saw. The room was well lit with lit torches (Fire ones) mounted onto the smooth curved walls all around the room. It was made from what appeared to be very strong stone and it was built to last.

The training room was dome in shape with a high ceiling...it looked so majestic in a way to the Ox and the Cat.

Kyo noticed that the floor was decorated as well with a large red central circle and intricate designs around it. Someone had spent a lot of time and effort painting that design onto the floor and from they could gather the room was well used but there was not a single blemish on the floor but there were scratches on the walls.

Stood in the centre of the room was Kyo's new Sensei; Nanaki. The elder man was standing in a meditative state waiting for his new pupil.

"Welcome to the training room...first i want Kyo to stand in the middle of the circle" Ordered Nanaki; he turned to look at Haru. "And if you Haru could stand across from him"

The two young men did as they were told and now the Neko stood in the middle of the room and Haru along with Nanaki stood at the edge of the room. "You might want to take your shirt off Kyo." He smirked a bit when he saw the confusion in his new student's eyes. "Your clothes will last longer if you do, trust me"

Kyo nodded and removed his shirt, throwing it across the room to Haru; who caught it with ease. Now that he was stood topless it felt a little awkward but the Neko said nothing as he waited for his next instruction.

Nanaki's eyes turned serious. "Kyo Spirit of the Cat, the first hurdle you must overcome is accepting who you truly are...So i want you in front of the one whom you truly love and trust, to remove your cursed beads and discard them"

"What?" Kyo couldn't believe what he was hearing; his new Sensei wanted him to expose his other form in front of his boyfriend. He knew that Haru accepted him for what he was but the Neko was still uncomfortable with it.

"You must overcome your fear; the transformation will be painful but i will help you to reduce it" Nanaki added. "Believe in your heart who you really are"

That sounded easy enough to do for a normal person but Kyo wasn't normal at all. He had just been told to remove the beads that he had been forced to wear when he was a child but as time went on he came to rely on them to hide what he really was from the rest of the world. The orange haired Neko was about to do something that went totally against what he had been raised to do.

Slowly Kyo raised his opposite hand to the wrist that the red and white bead sat on and placed his hand over them. The look in his eyes told Haru that he was absolutely terrified and the Ox could see that he was visibly shaking.

The silver haired teen was about to go to his lover's aid when the man next to him placed his arm on his shoulder effectively stopping him. Haru turned his head to look at the man about to ask why he stopped him from going to the obviously distressed Neko.

However, as if reading his mind Nanaki spoke out in a calm knowing voice. "He must do this alone Haru; he must decide in his heart...who he really is"

Haru looked from the older man back to his Cat; he knew that Kyo was in the middle of a battle within himself.

Said Cat stood in the middle of the room and his whole body was beginning to shake. He knew that in order to defeat Akito he had to accept who he really was and that meant his other form as well. But it was hard; he had been raised his whole life to fear his other form and that he would always be a monster in the eyes of the Sohma family.

"_I have to do this..." Kyo thought to himself as he was trying to focus on what he needed to do. "I'm not a monster, not a monster...i am my own god"_

With his mantra going through his mind Kyo found the will he needed to do what had to be done. With a resolved will he wrenched the beads from his wrist and threw them across the room away from him and that would be last time he would ever use them. As soon as they had been removed the familiar pain that always followed the transformation overcame him.

However, this time it wasn't as bad as it normally was but as soon as the transformation was complete Kyo did something he had never done before. In his other form he stood proud in his transformed body like he had never done before.

Nanaki smiled; Kyo had managed to overcome the hardest part of the training that he would be undertaking. After so many years of being abused because of who he was, it was now over and he finally accepted who he was now. Nanaki turned to the Ox and nodded with a smile. "Go to him Haru"

The leather clad teen nodded and ran to his beloved and as soon as he reached him he threw his arms around his new form and hugged him tight. "I'm so proud of you Kitten"

Kyo was so happy that his Haru was so accepting of his true form up close unlike the first time he saw it. "Thank you my Ox" Haru loved how even in his transformed state his Kyo still sounded like he was in his human form but it had a slight animal tone to it and he loved it.

The leader of the Northern Ground clan coughed to get the two love birds attention; which he got. "We will call it a day for now, to change back you only have to think about being in your human form and you will change back" That was good to know, Kyo wasn't so worried about that now. "However, I want you to remain in this form."

"Walk around and explore your new home, everyone here is the same as you either in human form or in our transformed state"

Kyo nodded and bowed as well as he could in his slightly twisted body. "I understand"

Nanaki smiled and left the chamber, leaving Haru and Kyo alone together. Haru smiled and gave his Kitten a light kiss on his newly transformed cheek. Now that he had Kyo in this form up close without the threat of Akito he looked over Kyo's body. He ran his hands over Kyo's back and the reptile skin felt so smooth under his hand.

Kyo shivered as he felt his Ox move his hand over his back feeling his body. It made him happy that Haru was curious about his other form; it meant that in no way was he scared of him. He purred when Haru's hand ran over a slightly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Shall we do as Nanaki suggested and explore this place I mean we're gonna be here a while?" Haru asked as he continued to stroke his Kitten's neck liking the purring noise that Kyo was emitting; he was enjoying it.

Kyo nodded and both of the cursed teens left the chamber and began to explore the Northern Ground Clan's home. As they explored several clan members smiled at the pair and said their greetings as they went about their daily business. Not one of them was ashamed or frightened by Kyo and he was so happy about that. No one had called him the stupid Cat, or a monster or any kind of foul name that they could think of. They were all so welcoming and even some children had waved and said hello to him as they ran off playing their games.

As they walked around Haru noticed the happy aura that surrounded his Kitten; he could sense that Kyo was having the time of his life in this environment. "You look so happy Kyo"

Kyo smiled as best he could in this form and rubbed against Haru as he was walking on all fours. "I guess I am, I mean I haven't heard one bad name against me since I got here that I would normally get back at Shigure's"

"I like it here Haru"

Haru smiled in response, "And I love it that you're so happy, I love you so much and I want you to be happy"

Kyo manoeuvred his long neck around his lover's torso so his head ended up sitting next his resting his head on his shoulder. "As long as I have you, I'll be happy"

"Come on you big softy, let's look around some more" Kyo let his Ox go from his hug and they continued to explore the clan's home and after a 20 minutes of exploring one end they came to what appeared to be a main cross roads like area that had several tunnels leading away from it.

The pair had no idea which way to go.

"Which way?"

Haru shrugged, "I don't know I guess we explore them all since we'll be here a while"

Kyo nodded in agreement, his aura lowering its happy tone a bit **(If that makes sense lol) **"Yeah that's true...i'd love to have a place of my own someday but that'll never happen"

Haru was confused by Kyo's words, why was he suddenly so down. He was free now he could do whatever he wanted now especially after he's after his hopeful defeat of the supposed God Akito. "Kyo what's wrong?" His tone showing his concern for his kitten.

Kyo continued what he was saying with a slight smirk on his face. "What I mean is that I'll never have a place of my own because I'll be sharing it with you"

Haru stopped and turned to fully face his Kitten; wide eyed and open mouthed in shock. "You want to live together? With me"

"Of course my stupid Ox, when this is all over I want to live somewhere quiet with you"

Haru was glad to hear that from his lover, normally Haru was forgotten by the rest of the family unless he made himself known or Black Haru made himself known. "After this is over we'll find the perfect home...but back to the point at hand which way to go first"

**Which way will they? The suspense lol. I know it not much of a cliff hanger or anything like that but I'm tired ok. FORGIVE ME!!!!!! Please review thank you all**


End file.
